Dark Side
Drak Side ist ein Song aus der siebten Episode der vierten Staffel, Dynamische Duette, und wird von Blaine und den Warblers gesungen. Blaine geht an die Dalton, um sich die Nationalstrophäe der New Directions zurückzuholen. Dort trifft er zunächst auf Sebastian und dann auf Hunter, den neuen Captain der Warblers, welcher ihn dazu bewegen will, wieder zu ihnen zurück zu kommen. Um ihm zu zeigen, dass er zu ihnen gehört, will er, dass Blaine mit ihnen einen Song singt und gibt ihm sogar seinen alten Blazer. Dieser ist erst zurückhaltend, ehe er gegen Ende des Songs Spaß hat und es genießt mit seinen alten Freunden zu singen. Am Ende des Songs zieht Blaine seinen Blazer aus und will ihn Hunter geben, doch der meint, dass er ihn behalten kann, weil es sowieso seiner ist und er an die Dalton gehört. Das Original stammt von Kelly Clarkson aus ihrem fünften Album "Stronger" aus dem Jahr 2011. Lyrics Blaine: Uh-ooh Uh-oh oh, oh, There's a place that I know It's not pretty there and few have ever gone If I show it to you now Will it make you run away Will you stay Even if it hurts Even if I try to push you out Will you return? And remind me who I really am Please remind me who I really am Blaine mit den Warblers: Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Blaine: Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Blaine mit den Warblers: Like a diamond From black dust It's hard to know What can become If you give up So don't give up on me Please remind me who I really am, yeah! Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Blaine: Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Blaine mit den Warblers: Don't run away Don't run away (Warblers: Don't run away) Blaine: Just tell me that you will stay (Warblers: Just tell me that you will stay) Promise me you will stay (Warblers: Promise me you will stay) Blaine mit den Warblers': Don't run away Don't run away Just promise me you will stay ('Warblers': Just promise me you will stay) Promise me you will stay ('Warblers': Promise me you will stay) '''Blaine': Will you love me, with my dark side? Ohh! Blaine mit den Warblers: Everybody's got a dark side Do you love me? Can you love mine? Nobody's a picture perfect But we're worth it You know that we're worth it Blaine: Will you love me? Even with my dark side? Don't run away Don't run away Trivia *Aus unbekannten Gründen heißt der Song in der Serie My Dark Side, obwohl das Original nur Dark Side heißt. **Das ist das erste Mal, dass der Name eines Covers in der Serie geändert wurde. Die anderen sind Longest Time, der eigentich The Longest Time heißt und A Thousand Miles, der zu Thousand Miles geändert wurde. *Das ist der vierte von fünf Kelly Clarkson-Song in der Serie. Die anderen vier sind My Life Would Suck Without You, What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger), Cry und Breakaway. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs Dalton Academy Warblers Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson